Bowser Kingdom VS. Eggman Empire
Description Nintendo vs. Sega. Which army of the mascot's enemy win? Will Bowser feed his kids an omelet for breakfast or will Eggman dine on turtle soup? Interlude Wiz: Mario and Sonic have an incredible rivalry Boomstick: Their rivalry rivals the rivalry of Batman and Superman. Wiz: But this time we're taking their worst foes and their armies to fight. Boomstick: The Bowser Kingdom, lead by Bowser. Wiz: And the Eggman Empire, lead by Eggman. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle. Bowser ( Cue ~ Inferno - Mario Party 7) Wiz: Bowser is the leader of his army, kidnapper of Peach and enemy of Mario. Of course he specializes in his infantry. Boomstick: His Goombas and Koopas do nothing but just hope for someone to touch them. His Lakitus drop Spinies on people who can ram with their horns. And his Hammer Bros can throw an unlimited supply of hammers. Magikoopas fight by casting spells that seem to only work like lasers. ''' Wiz: The Magikoopas are led by Kamek, the closest thing Bowser has to a fatherly figure. ( Cue ~ Kamek's Theme - Super Mario World 2) '''Boomstick: Yeesh! Father's Day must be weird. Well, anyway, Kamek can shoot lasers, fly on a broomstick, duplicate himself, brainwash people, see the future, and is also a psychokinetic. He can lift a giant hammer with no effort and survive lava. ( Cue ~ Koopalings Battle Music - New Super Mario Bros Wii) Wiz: And when he's not enough, Bowser brings out his seven Koopalings. Larry Koopa possess a magic wand he uses to shoot magic blasts which can ricochet off walls. Boomstick: Morton Koopa is the muscle of the group, able to paralyze Mario. He can also throw a huge Chain Chomp with little effort. He can also shoot blasts from his wand, even though he prefers his muscle, and spiked balls. he can also unleash a sonic screech against his enemies. he also often carries around a big hammer. Wiz: Wendy koopa is the only female Koopaling, but don't underrestimate her. She can unleash three rings that can collide with the environment. She can also create Spinies disquised as herself and even spin in her shell for offensive and defensive purposes. She can also survive lava. Boomstick: Then you've got Iggy Koopa. He's like Wiz, smart and demented. Wiz: Yea...HEY! Boomstick: Iggy is the fastest Koopaling when it comes to wands. Not only can he fire at a faster rate than his siblings, but he can fire two sets of spells at the same time. He can also spin like a top and make his opponents dizzy. And apparently he can conjure up lava from the ground! Wiz: Roy Koopa is one the strongest Koopalings, rivaling that of Morton's. He can jump so high in the air and unleash powerful tremors. Boomstick: These tremors are so powerful that they can stun the Bros. He also has a magic wand and carries a Bullet Bill launcher. What is does is self explanatory. Wiz: Lemmy Koopa is like the Michelangelo of the group, the turtle, not the painter. He uses his wand like any other Koopaling, but prefers to fight atop his bouncy ball, making him quite agile. And like all the other Koopalings, he can shoot speels out of his wand. Boomstick: And the last Koopaling is Ludwig, the leader. He can breath fire, ground pound, unleash spells, shoot homing fireballs, create two copies of himself, and is exceptionally skilled in Table Tennis. Wiz: Which is a game that requires patience and strategy. Boomstick: But when those guys fail, he resorts to his true second-in-command, Bowser Jr. ( Cue ~ Bowser Jr.'s Theme - Mario Strikers Charged) Wiz: Bowser Jr. is one of Bowser's most formidable forces. He is a master in mechanics and can even take the form of Shadow Mario. Boomstick: Shadow Mario is just as strong and agile as Mario. His paintbrush can unleash forcefields, electricity, lava, and poisonous water. Wiz: He also wields the Junior Clown Car, which comes with boxing gloves able to hold tennis rackets, cannonballs, utensils, mechakoopas, bob-bombs, and can even shift into an actual car. Boomstick: So then why doesn't he just use that in Mario Kart!? Wiz: No idea, but sometimes you gotta do things yourself and that's what Bowser does when his forces fail. Boomstick: He's incredibly strong, stupidly durable, and possesses many abilities. He can breath fire like a dragon, teleport, turn people into brick, and even retract into his shell for either defensive purposes or to spin into the enemy like a projectile. Wiz: He can also roll once he retracts into his shell and can even shoot the spikes on his back and fights with his teeth and claws. Boomstick: But one of his more destructive abilities is his ability to grow gigantic. He can fight a castle when really large and his attacks are even stronger. Wiz: We can't forget about his airship and the Koopalings' airships. They come equipped with bullet bills, cannonballs, and bob-bombs as their main weapons. Of course the deadliest and most powerful creation is the Megahammer, created by Bowser Jr. ( Cue ~ Megahammer - Super Mario Galaxy 2) Boomstick: The Megahammer has two hammers that it uses for clobbering things and a bullet bill launcher. Bullet Bills going slow is a game mechanic, which won't be considered in this fight. As seen in the RPGs, bullet bills can actually reach supersonic speeds. The Megahammer is also powered by the Grand Star, making it at least Galaxy level. Wiz: However, the Megahammer does contain three weak spots, the three blue spots on it. One behind it and the other two in front of it. Bowser himself has weaknesses. He's a complete idiot who always builds traps that he always ends up in and he once couldn't even recognize his baby self. Plus, he can tend to be a bit arrogant. Boomstick: Even with all his faults, these are the guys who Mario just can't stand. Bowser: SHOW TIME! Dr. Eggman ( Cue ~ Robotnik's Theme - Sonic the Hedgehog ) Wiz: Dr. Eggman is Sonic's greatest foe with many deadly creations, ranging from his: Motobugs, Buzz Bombers, Caterkillers, Egg Pawns and EggRobos. Moto bugs aren't exactly useful, but Buzz Bombers come eqiupped with laser shooters on their stingers. Caterkillers simply have spikes that are only useful when someone steps on them. Egg Pawns and EggRobos specialize in using guns. The Egg Pawn, in particular, uses the Egg Gun. Boomstick: What's so special about that? Wiz: They're capable of harming bosses. Boomstick: Damn, that's powerful! ( Cue ~ E-100 Series Theme - Sonic Adventure DX) Wiz: Eggman's more deadlier robots are the E-100 series. E-101 Mark || specializes in yellow beams capable of creating explosions, homing missiles, enough speed to create afterimages, enough skill to dodge missiles, an advanced targeting system, deflective forcefields that could be used for ramming, teleportation, and spiky gauntlets strong enough deflect missiles. Boomstick: He does this with a backhand. E-104 Epsilon specializes in homing missiles from both arm cannons and flight. E-103 Delta also uses Missile launchers, has a jet booster and target locator. E-105 Zeta launches missiles all over the place that home onto opponents. ''' Wiz: ZERO is strong enough to shatter walls and create shockwaves, possess tethered hands, is durable enough to withstand the Piko Piko Hammer, can jump really high, and can even electrify his arms to deal more damage. '''Boomatick: Egg Keepers can fling their heads like saucers and these saucers can emit a stunning laser, allowing them to go in to attack with their spear-like arms. Wiz: E 121 Phi is capable of copying skills and techniques. Since there are so many models, we'll use models 3,4,8, and 7. #3 can use Knuckles' moveset, #4 can use Tails', #8 can use Shadow's, and #7 can use Chaos Gamma's. all of them are powered by an emerald shard. Boomstick: Chaos Gamma can hover, fly, self-repair, launch grenades from a shoulder-mounted grenade launcher, unleash electricity with electric daggers, shoot beams similar to Mark ||'s, use drill hands, and also can self-destruct. That's not very useful. Wiz: Well it doesn't actually kill him, it creates a huge explosion damaging everyone around him. Boomstick: Oh, ok! Wiz: But Eggman's infantry and E series could only hope to be as deadly and as successful as his most destructive machine. ( Cue ~ Never Let It Go - Sonic the Fighters) Boomstick: Metal Sonic! Wiz: Metal Sonic was designed to destroy Sonic and he was skilled. Metal is comparable to Sonic in speed and can even do his Spin Dash and Homing Attack. Boomstick: Metal also has abilities Sonic doesn't. He can fly, shoot chest lasers, surround himself in energy with his overdrive attack, and also possesses the Black Shield, which is practically impenetrable. Wiz: One of Metal's more useful abilities is his ability to scan others and copy their moves and abilities. For this, we'll only give Metal the moves he scanned in the Rival series. Sonic Boom allows him to jump in the air, yell sonic boom, and move at the speed of sound instantly. Boomstick: Knuckle Slam lets him slam on the ground, creating shockwaves that can be used for offense and defense. Chaos Control lets him warp time and space. Bat Guard lets him create artificial bats used for offense or defense. ''' Wiz: Defensive means that they can surround him and if anything touches them, the bats explode. As for offense, he can throw them as homing projectiles that explode. '''Boomstick: ESP allow him to unleash a wave of psychic energy that can confuse the enemy and Chroma Camo turns him invisible and become slightly faster. Wiz: With enough power, Metal can access different forms, one of them being Neo Metal Sonic. Neo can shoot lightning bolts powerful enough to destroy the Final Fortress' largest tower and even shapeshift by turning into a puddle of liquid metal and emerge in a new form. Boomstick: Metal Madness is a whole new deal. He's not exactly moblie due to being attached, but he's cool in many ways. He can launch the spines on his back like missiles, genrate a column of fire with his right hand, and with his left hand, he can shoot missiles that trap the enemy in crystal cages. He can also land destructive attacks with his tail. Wiz: But his deadliest form is Metal Overlord. Overlord becomes faster, stronger, tougher and is more of a challenge. He can shoot a barrage of crystals, shoot needles as homing missiles, and unleash crystal cages strong enough to hold Super State Users. Boomstick He's strong enough to throw a metallic battleship with one hand, durable enough to withstand regular attacks from Super beings, fast enough to keep up with three Super State beings, and is even able to use Chaos Control to freeze time. He can fight on par with three Super State beings at once. They won, but their chances of victory were slim, if not, even less. I mean, the dude has no weak spots at all! ( Cue ~ E.G.G.M.A.N. - Sonic Adventure 2) Wiz: And even with his deadly robots on command, Eggman is perfectly willing to battle. He pilots the Egg Mobile, a fast, single-man pod that can shoot lasers and missiles. It also comes equipped with a device that can emit knockout gas and is surprisingly fast and durable. Boomstick: It's fast enough to elude Super Sonic and tough enough to withstand a tentacle from Dark Gaia. ''' Wiz: His Egg Mobile also has a universal compatibility to operate almost all of Eggman's machines. This time being the Egg Dragoon. It's design is based off Sonic's movements. '''Boomstick: The Egg Dragoon comes equipped with fire beams, ice cannons for feet, and a drill that could be electrified and shot as a missile. Its arms can even be turned into massive blocks that can flatten foes. It's also pretty fast, being able to keep up with Sonic. He also carries a laser gun too. Wiz: And like Bowser, Eggman has his own amrada of airships called the Egg Fleet, equipped with all kinds of laser turrets, air mines, and missile launchers Plus, it can also deploy robots to attack. Boomstick: His Egg Fleet is lead by his Egg Carrier, wihch has a huge fron-mounted laser cannon. It also comes equipped with laser turrets, Wiz: However, he's not exactly perfect. His robots and his leadership skills aren't flawless. Boomstick: Still, no matter how many people he fights, Sonic knows that his ultimate nemesis is Dr. Eggman. Eggman: Take a good look at yourself, Sonic. It's the last look you'll get before I close your eyes forever! Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright! The combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllle! Death Battle Bowser was outside the Mushroom Kingdom with his troops. Bowser: It's finally here, boys! After years of setbacks, the mushroom kingdom is ours! Bowser's forces cheer Bowser: With the princess and those two plumbers dead, we can just waltz in and take the kingdom! ???: I wouldn't bet on that, Shellface. The voice comes out from hiding and reveals itself to be Eggman with his army. Eggman: If anyone's claiming the Mushroom Kingdom, it's gonna be me! Bowser: Since when have you been interested in the Kingdom? Eggman: Since I learned how many people inhabit the Mushroom Kingdom. So many people to roboticize! Bowser: If anyone's gettin it, it's gonna be me! Eggman: I'm getting it! Crossing me was your last mistake! Fight! ( Cue ~ Eggman's Theme - Sonic X) Eggman: Attack for the Eggman Empire! Bowser's goombas walk in the way to attack, but are instantly killed by the Buzz Bomber's lasers. The Koopas are also shot down by the Buzz Bombers. The Hammer Bros. threw their hammers up, but they don't reach the Bombers. The Egg Pawns start to shoot and murder off some Hammer Bros. Magikoopas came out, but they were defeated by the EggRobos. Eggman: You fool! This war is mine. Your infantry is inferior! Bowser: *Growls* Koopalings, come help your master! The Koopalings show up out of nowhere and start destroying the Moto Bugs, Caterkillers, and Egg Pawns. The EggRobo starts shooting lasers at the Koopalings. They are harmed but not killed. They start to level the EggRobos and Buzz Bombers. Bowser: Who's inferior now? Eggman: No matter. Get a load of this! ( Cue ~ E 121 Phi's Theme - Sonic Battle) Eggman deploys E 121 Phi's models of #3, #4, #7, #8 to attack and sends out Chaos Gamma and some Egg Keepers come out. Model #3 throw a huge rock at Roy which he effortlessly smashes, but then unleashes a punching explosion to send Roy back. Model #4 shoots out of the Arm Cannon at Lemmy, but Lemmy is able to dodge them all. #7 constantly snaps and starts bring areas of distorted space onto Morton. Morton retracts into his shell, but #7 counters by using Roaming Chaos and sends Morton into the air. At that point, E-101 Mark || comes out. He shoots lasers at Lemmy's head and destroys him. Iggy: I don't know whether to laugh or cry! During this, Gamma took advantage and drilled his head. Bowser *growls* Kamekkk! Bring out the airships! Kamek arrives. Kamek: Yes, sir! Kamek teleports the entirety of Bowser's airships. Eggman: Hmph! Very well. Call in the Egg Fleet! ???: They're already here, old man. Kamek: Who said that? Metal Sonic arrives to the field. Metal Sonic: Scan complete! Kamek: Scan for what? Metal Sonic: I've scanned your life data, now I can use your powers. Metal firstly unleashes ESP to confuse Kamek. Then he uses Kamek's mind control against him and turns him into his slave. Metal orders Kamek to attack Bowser, which he does. Bowser: I'll make you pay with your life! ( Cue ~ King Koopa Battle - Super Mario Bros. 3) The Airships start shooting cannonballs and bullet bills as well as bob-bombs, but they are utterly destroyed by Eggman's lasers. The Egg Carrier then destroys all of Bowser's airships. At that moment Bowser Jr. shows up in his Megahammer suit. Bowser Jr.: What? You thought that was that? Ha! I'm gonna cream you clowns! Metal decides to kick it up a notch and turns into Neo Metal Sonic. Neo Metal Sonic: Kamek, what are the weak points? Kamek: Aim for the blue spots. One behind him and two in the front. Neo Metal Sonic: Goodie, now weaken him for me. Kamek: Yes, master! Kamek used his psychokinesis to reflect the Bills back at Megahammer. Megahammer gets hit. Meanwhile, Neo strikes the Final Fortress' tower and becomes Metal Madness. He starts to collect some of the broken fragments from the tower and becomes Metal Overlord. ( Cue ~ What I'm Made Of - Sonic Heroes) Bowser: Wait a sec, where's Eggman? Eggman: Did you miss me? Eggman arrived with his Egg Dragoon and attacked the Megahammer's back with the electric drill, shocking Junior. Overlord used Crsytal Attack one one of the weak spots and Kamek attacked the other. But then out of nowhere, a cannonball hit the Egg Dragoon. Eggman: What was that? Ludwig: Me! Ludwing van Koopa along with the other Koopalings! Metal Overlord: Chaos Control! Everything freezes except Overlord. He aims Crystal attack on each weak spot five times and smashes Bowser. He unfreezes time and The Megahammer is destroyed as a result. Metal catches Junior and bites his head off. Afterwards, he tears apart Ludwig's ship and shoots needles at the heads of the other Koopalings. Bowser: Now you've gotten me madder than ever! Bowser grows giant and destroys the Koopa Clown Car. Eggman: I'll keep him bus-'' ''Metal Overlord: No need. Kamek, shrink him and place him in my hand. Bowser: Not after I grab the Grand Star! Metal Overlord: Kamek, teleport that star into space before he can use it! Kamek teleported the Star into space. Bowser: Nooooo! Kamek shrinks Bowser and Eggman asks to kill him. Metal nods yes. Eggman drives the drill into Bowser and electrocutes him. Eggman: Metal, tell your slave to suspend Bowser mid-air with psychokinesis and make sure he faces the Egg Carrier. Metal Overlord: You heard the man! Kamek suspended Bowser in mid-air and Eggman left the Dragoon as fast as he could and told the laser to fire, harming Bowser. Metal Overlord reverted to his basic form and used his strength copied from Knuckles to grab one of Bowser's spikes and drives it into his head. Metal Sonic: Kamek, commit suicide. Kamek put his wand in his mouth and blew his head up. Eggman: Way to go, Metal. You were our team player! Eggman starts patting Metal Sonic on the back of his head. Metal Sonic: I thought we agreed to never do this after the 2016 Olympic Games! K.O! * Eggman starts roboticizing all the inhabitants of the Mushroom Kingdom. * Bowser's remains are spat on by Wario and Waluigi. Results ( Cue ~ Eggman's Theme - Sonic Adventure) Boomstick: Mario characters just can't seem to catch a break, huh? Wiz: Bowser's infantry is quite inferior weaponry-wise. And since weaponry is the only to kill the enemy without means of game mechanics, Bowser's infantry wouldn't last long. Boomstick: But Wizard, we didn't use the goomba shoe! Wiz: That doesn't matter, especially considering we didn't even include the EggRobo's vehicles. Boomstick: The Koopalings and E series are pretty close, however, the Phis manged to pull through. Wiz: There's a great chance that Tails, Shadow, or Knuckles could take on the Koopalings, and since the Phis were upgraded with chaos emerald shards, this was pretty close. Boomstick: But since Gamma and Mark || were around, it didn't take long to figure out who'd win. Heck, Epsilon, Delta, and Zeta were nowhere to be found. With those guys fighting the Koopalings would've been destroyed! Wiz: But Metal mind controlling Kamek ultimately led to their demise. Metal once copied data from Silver, who specializes in psychokinesis. There's no doubt Metal could imitate Kamek's psychic powers. Boomstick: "Oh, but Junior didn't use his Shadow Mario! Wiz: Big deal. Metal didn't even use most of the attacks we mentioned before. Boomstick: And the Egg Fleet was definitely gonna trump Bowser's ships. Bowser's ships are made out of wood. Eggman's are made out of metal. Bowser's ships use cannonballs and bullet bills. Eggman's ships use freaking lasers! Wiz: And Overlord is much more powerful than given credit for. He can fight on par with three super beings at once. They even stood less of a chance. And keep in mind that three super beings can take down Solaris. Boomstick: Pretty impressive I'd say. Wiz: Overall, Bowser's inferior weaponry, terrible strategy, and blatant weak spots were his undoing. Boomstick: Looks like Bowser got a load of defeat. Wiz: The winner is the Eggman Empire Trivia * Eggman patting Metal Sonic on the back is a reference to how Eggman pats Metal Sonic on the head and Metal Sonic gets annoyed in Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games. Category:'Army' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:Main Antagonist Duel Category:'Mario vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:Brains vs Brawn Category:'Sane vs Insane' themed Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:TheMetallicBlur Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017